villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vukmir
Vukmir is the main antagonist of the notoriously controversial 2010 Serbian horror film aptly named A Serbian Film. He is portrayed by Sergej Trifunović. Appearance A mysterious and sinister snuff-film director who was formally a child psychologist under the Serbian government. He hires the film's unbeknownst hero, Milos, a semi-retired porn star in a poor financial situation to participate in one of his movies to make enough money to provide for him and his family's future. Soon enough, all hell ensures. With the Snuff films he creates, both pedophilia and necrophilia are frequently used. ''A Serbian Film'' Semi-retired porn star Miloš lives with his wife, Marija, and six-year-old son, Petar. His brother, Marko , a corrupt police officer, is attracted to Marija. Marija is curious about her husband's past and is concerned about the family's income. Lejla, a former co-star, offers Miloš a starring role in an art film directed by Vukmir, an independent pornographer, who wishes to cast Miloš for his powerful erection. Having already caught Petar watching one of his films and unaware of the details of Vukmir's film, Miloš is hesitant to participate and continue his career, but accepts to secure his family's financial future. While meeting Vukmir, Miloš passes a bald man and his entourage, regarding them warily. Filming begins at an orphanage, where Vukmir feeds Miloš instructions through an earpiece given by Vukmir's driver, Raša, while a film crew follows him. Miloš sees a young girl, Jeca, physically abused and scolded by her mother, who has disgraced her deceased war hero husband's memory by becoming a prostitute. In a dark room, screens show Jeca seductively eating an ice pop, while Miloš is fellated by a nurse. Then, Miloš is instructed to receive fellatio from the mother, while Jeca watches. Miloš refuses, but is forced to continue. Marko later informs him that Vukmir is a former psychologist and has worked in children's television and state security. Vukmir meets a hesitant Miloš afterward to explain his artistic style of pornography, showing a film of a woman giving birth to a newborn baby, which is then immediately raped by Raša, in what the director terms as "newborn porn". The disgusted and horrified Miloš storms out and drives away as Vukmir shouts to him. At a road junction, he is approached and seduced by Vukmir's female doctor. A bloodied Miloš wakes up in his bed some time later with no memory of what has happened. He returns to the now abandoned set and finds a number of tapes. Viewing them, Miloš discovers that he was drugged to induce an aggressive, sexually aroused, and suggestible state. At Vukmir's manipulative direction, Miloš beats and rapes Jeca's mother before decapitating her to induce rigor mortis and, later, a catatonic Miloš is raped by Vukmir's security. He then watches footage of Lejla voicing concern for Miloš to Vukmir, then restrained as her teeth are pulled out and she is suffocated to death by a masked man as she is forced to fellate him. The footage continues as Miloš is led to Jeca's home, where an elderly woman praises him for killing her mother and offers Jeca as a "virgin commune". Miloš refuses, threatens to cut off his penis and escapes through a window to an alleyway, where he watches an underage girl pass by as she is being pursued by a pair of thugs. He begins masturbating and is assaulted by the thugs before they are killed by Raša, who then takes Miloš back to a warehouse with Vukmir. At the warehouse, Vukmir's doctor administers more drugs after which Miloš overpowers her, sticking the syringe into her throat. He is then taken into a room to have intercourse with two hidden comatose bodies under a sheet. As Miloš is guided onto one body, the masked man from Lejla's film enters and begins raping the other. Vukmir then reveals the masked man to be Marko, his victim to be Marija, and finally, that Miloš is raping Petar. An enraged Miloš lunges at Vukmir and smashes his head against the floor, initiating a brawl during which Marija bites off a piece of Marko's neck, then bludgeons him to death with a sculpture. Miloš wrestles a gun from a guard and shoots everyone except his family and the one-eyed Raša, whom he kills by ramming his erect penis into his empty eye socket. A dying Vukmir praises Miloš' actions as truly worthy of film. Miloš, having recalled his actions, including locking his wife and son in their basement before passing out earlier, returns home to find them. He and his wife agree that they and their son should die together, so the three gather in bed and embrace before Miloš fires a fatal shot through himself, Petar, and Marija. Sometime later, a new film crew, including the bald man from the beginning of the film, enters the bedroom. One of the security guards begins to unzip his pants and the director, the unnamed bald man, advises him to "start with the little one". Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Snuff filmer Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Mature Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Pure Evil